We Could Learn To Love Again
by R0seTyl3r
Summary: TenTooxRose. This takes place right after Journey's end and basically just tells the tale of how they "Learn to Love again." This is my first ever FanFiction so feedback would be much appreciated. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

The sound stopped. The sound she grew so near and dear to stopped. The sound of a Tardis traveling through time and space, the sound of a crazy man in a blue box, her favorite sound...stopped. He was gone. Forever gone.

Rose Tyler's hand unwounded from the duplicate's as her knees sunk into the sand of bad wolf bay. "S'really it this time yeah? No traveling, no hoping universes, no way back. I... He... My doctor. Gone." Tears slid down her face. Rose couldn't wrap her mind over what had just happened. She kept replaying the scene over and over again, but she still couldn't believe it to be real. One minute they were saving the universe together just like old times and the next she was snogging his twin while he deserted her after sorta kinda professing his love to her. Rose was devastated. She tried so hard and she thought that maybe everything was righting and itself and things were getting back normal but now things have never been so wrong and out of whack and there was nothing she could do about it. Rose was helpless. Helpless and alone. Just then a familiar set of hands found their way onto her shoulders. So familiar, but full of lies. Just a convincing allusion that everything would be alright. That's all this doctor was, a convincing allusion.

"Fascinating you humans... us humans? are, quite quite fascinating." The duplicate spoke with a cracked voice and a heavy heart. "The amount of a love you can poor into one living organism is one as disturbed and horrid as the last time Lord. As me." Rose quickly turned to face this... Fake doctor. This imposter. This man who was trying to steal the identity of her crazy man and his blue box. And she was furious.

"Don't. Don't you dare. Don't you dare pretend to be him. Don't you come over here and give one of his timey wimey speeches trying to make sense of how I could love you. I love him and you're not him. You never will be. You weren't the one that grabbed my hand and told me to run on the best day of my life. You weren't the one I danced with that night that everyone lived. You weren't the one that I saw the end of the world with. You weren't the one I battled werewolves, Daleks, Cybermen, Super Skin stretched wanna be humans, and sycorax's with. And you most definitely were not the one that Satan himself couldn't even keep from me. You. Are. Not. Him. You bloody bastard." she sneered at the man and was severely shaking with confusion, rage and guilt. She then turned away roughly shrugging off his touch in the process.

"But Rose I-"

"Don't!" And with that Rose Tyler jumped up and ran. She didn't know where and she didn't know why, all she knew was that she couldn't stay there any longer. She ran not caring about the sand filling her shoes or the family waiting behind her . She just had to get as far from that man as a women without a Tardis can. Running from her emotions until they, as emotions do, caught up with her. Crippling her into a ball of brokenness on the ground with only a few yards of distance covered.

He was a stupid man. Like his counter he was a brilliantly stupid man. He made the mistake once all those years ago of following her home, letting her save him from far more than just living plastic, but from himself, and inviting her into his life and here he was about to do it again. He walked his way up to the pitiful ball and carefully sat down beside it cradling it in his arms. "Rose. Oh my sweet Rose Tyler. What have I done to you? I'm so terribly sorry."

"I kissed you. I kissed you while he watched. I let him leave because I was too busy snogging you. What kind of person does that make me?" Her words were panicked cries muffled by the Duplicates jacket she had her face buried into.

"It makes you human." He stroked her back comfortingly while rocking her fragile form. "He wanted this for you. For us. You know he wouldn't of had it any other way. No matter if you put up the largest and most classic of the Rose Tyler fits he wouldn't of budged. You could of looked into the heart of the Tardis itself and nothing would of changed... Well except for the fact that you'd be filled with the time vortex but we've been there done that." He chuckled softly and then whispered into her ear "Trust me Rose. I'm the doctor."

He held her crying form like that until the sky turned black and her consciousness finally gave out on her. Carefully he lifted her up like a blushing bride and carried her to Pete's car filled with her waiting and worried family. Jackie Tyler stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Is she alright?" she asked very wordily.

"No. No is she is not. She very much is not, but I'm hoping with time she will be. Time. Oh so relevant now isn't it?" The humanity of the situation was finally sinking in.

"Let's go home box boy. It's been a long day? Week? Hour? I can never tell with you. We'll get Rose upstairs. I'll make us a fresh pot of tea and everything will be alright. You'll see. After all, Rather I like it or not if there's anyone that can fix my daughter it's you."

"Sometimes you're alright Jackie Tyler" The doctor gave her a small smile and they all loaded the car to drive away from this sad sad place. Rose slept in his lap while he looked her beautiful sleeping form. Only one thought crossed his mind. One worry. One horrifying possibility. What if Rose Tyler never accepted him for who he was? What if Rose Tyler never accepted him for all he knew to be? What if she never saw the doctor? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay chapter two! This one is quite a bit longer and quite a bit nicer in my opinion! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

Chapter two

Rose awoke with a start. Eyes wide and mind buzzing madly. A sense of relief flooded over her when she saw she was in her room that resembled the inside of a strawberry. Was it a dream? Rose dreamt a lot about the doctor and it began to become difficult to distinguish real from reality. Did the doctor really leave her? Did he actually leave her with another version of himself? Was the parallel universe real? Did the doctor ever actually exist at all? She sat up trying to remember all that happened and didn't happen when she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh Good you're up!" Jackie Tyler walked in carrying a tray of crips and a pot of tea. "I made you some tea. Never anything in the world that Jackie Tyler's tea couldn't fix"

"Ha. Funny mum. Really funny. You know what else is funny? Well not funny. Really sad actually. I had the strangest dream last night. It was about the D-"

"He really is a good man Rose."

Rose's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

Jackie walked over to Rose's bedside table, sat down the tray and made herself comfortable on the end of Rose's bed. "I spent all night chattin with him. Just as obnoxious as the real thing I say. If I adn't seen it for myself I wouldn't of known there to be a difference."

Panic crossed Rose's face. "Mum, you said something about your tea and fixing? What needs to be fixed?" Suddenly it clicked and her jaw dropped "oh God... Did the doctor... Is the doctor..."

"Gone. I'm so sorry sweetheart, but listen he's not really gone. At least not completely. Right downstairs there's a lovely chap and..."

"Mum. That's not the doctor. Why can't anyone understand that? My doctor is in his Tardis with Donna Nobel seeing the all of time and space. A photo copy is in our sitting room" Rose sighed deeply too exhausted and drained to repeat yesterday's emotional reaction.

"Rose Marion Tyler, there is a dashing young man downstairs eating a fruit salad consisting only of bananas that is madly in love with you. He looks like your doctor, thinks like your doctor, mentally did everything your doctor did. For all extensive purposes he is your doctor and rather you like it or not he's here to stay. At least go and talk to him."

Defiantly Rose stood up and searched for anyway out of this dreadful conversation "Well right now I'm drained and feel icky and covered in left over time energy" She walked over to her washroom and started herself a shower. "Let me wash off and maybe... Maybe I'll make an appearance downstairs. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Sometimes things are too much for a girl, and the doctor was a lot to handle when he was with me let alone when he... Deserts me" it still hurt to say. Saying made it real and she wouldn't let it be real. She couldn't.

"Nothing will ever be too much for my Rose. You're the only person I know that's stronger than the doctor himself." With that Jackie stood up, made her way four the door and left her room humming a little diddy.

Rose scowled at her mother's words. Her? Stronger than the doctor? Nonsense! He's been away not even a day and already she's been reduced to a puddle of her former self. Entering the shower Rose sighed as she felt the warm water pulse against her skin. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the Tardis shower. The pink one, not the blue one. The blue one never got the temperature right and the Doctor always refused to look at it because "his precious Tardis worked more than fine and it must of been her turning the knob wrong" or some rubbish. Then her thoughts began to shift and the warm water suddenly became the warm sun as her and her doctor shared a picnic outside of New New York. Then the sweat as the top floor of satellite five began to overheat. Then, finally it became the showering of kisses that never came. The feeling of his lips kissing and nipping on her skin that she so craved but never experienced. The feeling of him holding her tight and panting her name as they thrust and escaped the universe around them to a place where not even time could find them. Rose didn't realize how tight her legs were squeezed together nor that the water had long run cold. Her skin was hot with the idea of her mad man and his blue box.

"doctor..." She moaned his name not expecting to here the chipper "Yes?" Coming from her bedroom. Her eyes shot open and immediately the Water shut off, all her fantasies swimming down the drain with it. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to find Mr. Not Her Doctor sitting at the edge of her bed. His eyes wide with interest and fear as he scanned her almost naked body up and down slowly before quickly turning his back to her.

"sex drive. Going to have to get used to that. Definitely going to have to get used to that."

"What are you doing in my room?" Rose asked with an angry yet tentative tone.

"Your mum sent me. Said something about making you get over yourself one way or another." The doctor turned to face her again before quickly remembering why he had turned in the first place and resumed the Position of his back to her. "Right. Sex drive. Can't forget about that one."

"What on earth are you rambling about?"Rose asked.

"Oh Well it's very simple actually. You see, Time Lords, where we do mate and have all the proper bits and pieces, don't have nearly the primitive raw sexual need humans have. We've advanced past that. But I'm not fully Time Lord and it seems that along with the one heart and human aging I've also a human male libido. Quite fascinating really. Also very inconvenient. If I had this while on the Tardis then traveling with you would of been nearly impossible."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I'm turning you on?" Rose smiled a smug almost proud smile.

"Well you are practically naked and your clearly attractive figure doesn't seem to be helping. Do you work out? Because those legs, they could make a sontaran surrender in battle. Oh dear, I'm doing it again aren't I? Sex drive. Must remember that one. You would think being part human I would be better at controlling my word vomit than when fully Time Lord. Seems I'm just as bad. Though none are as bad as the norlax who literally vomit their words. Nice people, would be a beautiful planet if it weren't for all the throw up although it is a nice purple color. I would love to take you there sometime but clearly the other me took our only means so transportation so... Why are you laughing at me?" The duplicate turned to find a now dressed Rose chuckling away.

"you talk just like him" Rose managed to say after her laughter died down. "I never thought I'd meet another person who could ramble like him."

The duplicate sighed, stood up, and walked over to Rose hesitantly. Taking his hand he tipped up her chin to meet her brilliantly beautiful eyes. "That's because it is me Rose. I am him. He is just as much a clone of me as I am of him. Please try to understand that. We are one in the same." Something about his eyes, something so familiar about his eyes, yet Rose couldn't quite pick it out. It was almost so clear, but not quite there. "I love you Rose Tyler. I loved you since I first took your hand in the shop; I loved you when we danced the night everyone lived; I loved you when Cassandra possessed us in that mad hospital; I loved you when you absorbed the whole time vortex and stopped the Dalek empire just to save me; and I loved you when you were trying to speak for earth during the sycorax invasion because I was off in regeneration lala land. I loved those days and more. I love you Rose Tyler. I love you, I always have and now I can express it. Let me do that for you. Please."

There! She'd found it. In his eyes was life. His life. Her doctor's life. It was him right there before her. It had always been him. "Quite right, and I suppose since s'my first time to say it... Doctor, I-"

"Rose! Not actually doctor but sorta the Doctor! Come down here for a minute! Your father slash Pete needs to have a word with the two of you." Pete screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

And just like that, that life she saw vanished from his eyes and Rose was horrified with herself. "I just.. I almost... I'm sorry doctor."

"It's quite alright."

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the real doctor. I almost... Oh God." And with that Rose Tyler ran out her door and down the stairs.

"Rose! Rose wait" The duplicate shouted as he followed. "you can't cheat on me with myself! That's absurd!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Pete was pacing the floor of the sitting room anxiously. By look on Rose's face his proposition had not gone as planned. Though the duplicate seemed very amused by the idea, he was not the one Pete spent hours of preparation to try and win over.

"A flat?" Rose stared at her father in disbelief. "You want me to share a flat... With him..."

"Be reasonable Rose. He can't keep sleeping on the couch, and the guest room is now Tony's, and there's no way Jackie will kick her precious Dog out of it's room." Pete said while rubbing his temples.

"Then great! By all means he can leave! Why does that mean I have to go?"

"Because Rose, he's yours. Rather you like it or not he is yours. Besides he's an... Alien hybrid thing. He doesn't understand domesticity. With him everything is all wibbley wobbley-"

"Timey Wimey" the duplicate chimes in with a grin.

"Oh God, shut it the both if you." Rose rolled her eyes at the two men before her.

"I think it's a rather smashing idea. Can't say that couch speaks much volume for comfort and I've always had my own living space prior to this, though I don't think a flat can take me to Planet 12 Of The Ridion Alliance. Still, it'll be just like old times won't it Rose? You, me and the world." The duplicate then wrapped arm around Rose which she quickly rejected.

"I don't like any of this. I don't like it at all. Everyone's on his side and no one seems to be looking at what I want or how I feel or why I'm hurting. Instead, you're all shoving me into his arms and crossing your fingers that I'll be wooed and it's the most insensitive, immature, and bloody stupid series of actions I've ever seen!"

Pete walked towards his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder trying to get through to her "Come on Rose please try and be reasonable"

"Oh I'm the unreasonable one? If you want him to have company so bad then you move in with him!" Angry and confused Rose made an attempt to storm off only for her to be stopped by that same familiar hand. The duplicate grabbed and pulled her close to him.

He spoke in almost a whisper. He wanted so baldy for this to click with her. For her to understand. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. I think about it. Night and day I think about it. I took you away and showed you the stars,then you got lost and I couldn't get to you. But you little smart clever thing found your way back despite it being impossible." The doctor chuckled and much to Rose's annoyance tapped her nose. "Then the other me decided on his own accord to get you lost again with a man you don't believe to be him. That has to be hard and I'm so sorry Rose. The last thing I ever wanted, the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt you. And clearly you're very hurt and-"

"I'm not doing this. I'm not playing your games" Rose struggled to get out of his hold only to find herself trapped tighter.

"Stop. Stop it, and listen to me. Calm down and listen. Yes this is hard for you and that kills me, but do you know hard this is for me?"

"yeah righ-"

"Shh" he put a finger to her mouth quieting her. "I'm alive Rose. Feel, because I'm alive" he takes her hand and guides to his one beating heart. "I'm a living being and if I can't be the doctor I don't know who else to be. In my mind all I know is what he's done. I don't know anything else. I can tell you what he felt at every moment in his past ten lives. The fear and anger of destroying everything I love, the joy of finding you, the countless worries that I was going to lose you, and the despair when I finally did. I remember it all. I am the doctor. I don't know who else to be and clearly you're not letting me be myself. Do you know how hard and lonely that is? Look at it from my point of view. Please."

"But-"

"No. It was wrong of me to expect you to just fall in love with me like that. You have so much history with him that you don't believe to have with me. I understand that, so I have a proposition. Friends. Can you do that? Can we be friends?" The doctor held out his hand for her to shake.

There was silence and Rose stood there contemplating everything that was just said. All eyes on her. She was unsure and rather worried, but finally a shy smile crossed her face and she took his hand. "Friends. I think can do that. I'll try and do that"

Friends. She agreed to friends and that was more than enough for him. The duplicate grinned wide and shook her hand up and down excitedly. "Brilliant!"

"Now TorchWood doesn't have me working on Thursday. We can apartment shop then. TWO bedroom ones only. And I swear if you get any ideas Doctor..." A cutting motion was made with her Pointer finger against her throat.

The Doctor's face lit up. "You called me Doctor. You brilliant thing you! You called me Doctor!"

"Well I have to call you something don't I? I thought about John Smith, and even John Nobel, but I'd figured I'd humor you. Now if you boys will excuse me.." Rose, with a smile on her lips and a new outlook on her life, left the room.

The Doctor was beaming. Everything was working itself out. She was okay with a platonic relationship, she agreed to living with him, and she called him Doctor for heavens sake! For now, he was more than content.  
"Feisty one you have there Pete. I like that. A lot." Pete shot the Doctor a shocked and very disapproving look. The type of look a father gives a boy on his daughter's first date. Quickly, the doctor straightened and stuffed up. "Right. Sex drive. Have to remember that one."

Flat shopping with the Doctor was impossible and Rose had had it. Everyplace they went something was wrong. Place number one: the ceiling was too high. Place number two: the ceiling was too short. Place number three: It reminded him of the planet Barcelona and the dogs without noses there freak him out. Place number four: There was a crack in the wall which apparently is the equivalent to a crack in Time and space. This went on all day. Rose was tired and irritated so it wasn't surprising that at the next place Rose managed to sign the lease while the Doctor was inspecting the radiation levels in the microwave.

"Nope, I don't like it. That microwave screams Dalek technology," The doctor said as he walked out of the kitchen to the sitting room.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm serious. Have you seen it? That brass color? Definitely Dalek. Have us exterminated in a week."

"Well you better start writing out your will because my money, my name in the lease, and my pick. Consider this place bought." By this time the Land Lord was walking towards Rose with two pairs of keys.

"Thank you mrs. Tyler. I hope you learn to truly call this place home"

"Yep. Home. Home to a secret empire of Daleks waiting to kill us all"

She turned and sneered at the doctor. "Shut it!" She then grabbed the keys and very politely thanked her Land Lord.

"Dad said we needed to find a flat by today. We've been up since the crack of dawn and with you running things we never would of found one. Besides, I think it's quite nice here."

The Doctor mumbled something about Daleks and high and ceilings and then asked "When's Pete sending the furniture?"

"Tomorrow morning. So we can move in almost immediately. Until then we can still stay with them unless you want to opt for a hotel or something." The Doctor's face beamed at Rose's words.

"You know I've never stayed in a hotel. In my nine hundred years of life I've never stayed in a hotel. Host homes and prisons yeah, but never a hotel."

Rose giggled at his child like curiosity. "so hotel then?"

"Sounds brilliant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been a month since he had left her with him and Rose was starting to be okay with that. Little by little she was growing fond of the Doctor she had. A beautiful, silly, obnoxious friendship had grown between the two of them and Rose was quite content with that. Though, her subconscious mind still knew what she longed for and it became apparent every night in her dreams.

They were running. Adrenaline pumping, aliens chasing, and heart racing. Rose's hand squeezed his as they sprinted towards the Tardis together. It was at the edge of her sight, so far, yet the closest thing in existence. Her life was in danger, but she couldn't stop smiling. This is what she lived for. He was what she lived for. Darts were being shot at them. Barely missing Rose, just grazing her ear. Still, the pain was nothing compared to the sense of pleasure she got from this. Some would call her an adrenaline junkie, she thought of herself as a doctor junkie.

There was a slight pain in her leg. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right within her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It was like running through a pool of molasses. "Rose" he yelled. Why did he look so worried? How could he know what was wrong with her when she couldn't even tell? "I've got you. Don't worry. I've got you" He picked her up and began running with her, the Tardis only a few yards away. The darts, of course, it was the darts. She was shot with a tranquilizing dart and now she was feeling its effects. Still, Rose wasn't worried. Her doctor was carrying her to safety. "We're going to make it Rose. We're going to be alright. Happy birthday." What? Rose was now thoroughly confused. Happy what? "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you..."

Shattering. The scene before her began to shatter. Darkness overtook and all she could hear was the faint singing of happy birthday. Her eyes opened. Rose was groggy and irritated. She looked over at her clock which read 3:30am. There was still singing. Where was that singing coming from? She turned to find the Doctor, with an unusually and abnormally large grin on his face singing happy birthday loud and proud. "You git. Do you know what time it is?"

"Precise 3:31.23 in the morning. I have an itch Rose Tyler. I have had this itch for a very long time and tonight it will be scratched."

"Whatever it is you're babbling about this time it can wait until the sun is up yeah?" Rose rolled over trying her best to ignore the man at her bedside.

"Oh no. This cannot wait another second. It's finished Rose! It's finished!" The doctor laughed with excitement. "Come on. Up out of bed. I have something to show you." Rose groggily sat up and glared at the doctor before getting out of bed. "Happy birthday by the way. Twenty two, not nearly as important as twenty nor as important as nine hundred and four" He smirked "but still you have one more year of experience under your belt, and I have the worlds best birthday present."

Rose, who was still half asleep, followed the doctor out of their flat. "You're not nine hundred and four" Rose Yawned. "You're a little over a month. I'm older than you."

"Ah but you see, I have nine hundred and four years and experience shoved up here." The doctor tapped his temple while finally coming to a stop in front of their storage garage provided by the land lord.

"Why are we here? What are you going to do? Show me my bed frame from my teenage years?" Rose shuffled her bunny slippers and made her way next to the Doctor.

"Close. Mmmm No actually. Not close at all. Why don't you go see for yourself." The doctor unlocked the the garage door and pulled it up gesturing for Rose to enter.

There was a sound. A familiar sound. But it couldn't be. That's was impossible. Rose stepped inside, turned on the lights, and found herself face-to-face with a blue box. Her eyes grew large and your mouth dropped "Is that a?"

"Oh yes. Just finished growing about twenty minutes ago. Type 40 Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Or Tardis."

Rose walked up to box and Slowly ran her hands over the frame. "But this should of taken millions of years. How did you-"

"He gave me a piece of coral from the original before we landed so I could grow my own. And using my Time Lord knowledge and human intuition I was able to figure out that if you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizer to a foldback harmonic of 36.3, you accelerate growth by the power of 59! In English, a new Tardis in a reasonable time limit. Happy Birthday Rose."

Rose's eyes lit up and she ran towards the doctor, jumping into his arms as he spun her around. "That's brilliant! You're brilliant! I can't believe you!" Rose hadn't been this happy since she was first reunited with her Doctor a month ago. Because of this, it took a second to register the position she was in. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and the close proximity of their faces. So close that she could feel the Doctor's breath on her face. "ummm Doctor?"

"Oh" he immediately released her, cleared his throat and straightened his tie nervously. "Quite." There was moment of awkward silence before the doctor decided to take the initiative to break it. "I have to admit, this gift was sort of selfish. Like I said, I have an itch Rose Tyler. I've had this itch for a long time and it's about time we scratch it." he smiled excitedly at her. "Well, go and take a peak." The Doctor tossed her the keys and she ran up the ship with her heart racing. That feeling that she dreams about at night, it was returning. First the first time in a long time things were feeling normal. And Rose Tyler was more than content, she was downright giddy. Her hand was shaking at she fit the key into the lock and pushed the doors open.

It was the same beautiful piece of machinery she grown so accustomed to. Bigger on the inside, Copper color, small round circles lining the walls, and a blue light illuminating from the control panel. Her breath hitched. She couldn't believe it. She ran all through it, down every hall, examining every nook and cranny it in detail. The doctor followed her inside shortly, very amused by her child like excitement.

"Doctor they have the pink shower!" She shouted before running down the next hall. "Doctor they have the blue shower that doesn't work!" Rose ran back into the control room, her mind buzzing with joy.

"I'll have you know that shower works just fi-"

"oh look! The round things!"

The doctor laughed "I love the round things!"

"What are the round things?"

"No idea."

"Doctor, you've truly outdone yourself. This is absolutely amazing." Rose closes her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the beautiful sight before her.

The doctor walked up to Rose and grabbed her hand. "You're absolutely amazing Rose." Rose looked down shyly and bit her lip. Suddenly the doctor released her and walked to his precious controls. "Well then, where shall we go first? New universe Rose, everything's fair game. Nothing's the same. For all extensive purposes I'm just as clueless as you are. Isn't that exciting?"

"Let's go to a party!"

"A what?"

"A party! You know! I've always loved Alien parties. Do you know planets that always like to have their boogie on?" Rose did a small version of the cha cha to illustrate her point.

"I think I have one in mind. Assuming it's not entirely different in this new universe. Hold on Rose Tyler." He doctor played with his control and pulled the lever sending them off, and the noise was music to Rose's ears. She walked over to him and placed her hand on top of his.

"With you, I'll hold on and never let go"


	5. Chapter 5

How long does it take a women to get dressed? The Tardis had been parked for a good two hours and the Doctor spent 3/4 of that waiting on her. It was getting a bit obscene. How rude of her to make him wait like this. How rude of her to- The doctor's jaw dropped.

Out walked Rose Tyler in a tight little black dress. It ended just short of mid thigh with an open back, had a sweetheart neckline which brought a classy feel to the forbidden skin shown there, went just past quarter sleeves, and was studded with silver pearls along the hem and neckline. Her hair was up, with small curly wisps falling into her face. She had on red pumps that matched the red on her lips, and she smelled like strawberries and chocolate. Rose Tyler was walking class. Rose Tyler was walking sex. And the Doctor was having a hard time distinguishing the two.

Rose giggled at his reaction "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Immediately his mouth shut and he gave Rose a dashing smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You always do, but tonight, those stars out there are shining just for you Rose Tyler."

"Don't be silly. Those stars are long burnt out by now" she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "You taught me that."

"you just had to go and ruin my romantic gesture didn't you."

Rose smirked. "Always." She began to circle the doctor "Thin and a little bit foxy. I like it. Very classy doctor. Although I would like to see you in a bow tie sometime. Dresses it up a little more."

The Doctor looked down at his blue suit and rolled his eyes. "Me? In a bow tie? Yeah. Right."

Rose giggled. "what? I think bow ties are cool."

"Remind me to never let you pick out my outfits then." The Doctor offered Rose his arm which she gladly took. "Are you ready to get our boogie on Rose Tyler?"

"Oh you have no idea."

The doctor then escorted Rose out of the Tardis. The planet ground they walked on was a shimmery gold, with patches of Apple grass along the way where large blue lighted trees sprouted. In the distance was a beautiful building where the exterior was made from shattered mirror pieced back together. Loud music could be heard from said building.  
"The year is 5,000,000,023. New earth has just blossomed, the last known Pope of planet Siffle has retired, and planet Nosferatu is known for the best parties in the galaxy."

Rose looked at him curiously. "Nosferatu? You mean like the vampire?"

"precisely! Fascinating isn't it? That legends on earth can born from species light years away?"

"You mean these um Aliens, they're... Vampires?" Rose looked somewhat concerned.

"Yes, well no. Not as you know vampires at least. They do have the um-" the doctor began chomping his teeth. "Fangs, but they don't suck on blood, they feed off of our energy."

"Is that? Our we... Safe?"

"Of course Rose! Why do you think they throw so many parties? Heart racing, music bumping, adrenaline thrilling parties! Enough excess energy for everyone! Now, if you would kindly follow me." Rose began to grab his arm once more before he suddenly moved away and began to unlock the Tardis frantically. "Forgot something. Be back in just a moment."and exactly sixty seconds later the doctor returned holding a banana. "Always bring a banana to a party Rose. Bananas are good."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Have plans to snog Madame De Pompadour then?"

"I dunno. We'll see what the evening brings." He smirked and grabbed Rose's arm and they walked towards the mirrored building to the party awaiting them.

Rose couldn't tell if she was tipsy or if all the energy absorbing was having an effect on her. It was a weird planet. As soon they entered the building the Doctor ran off without a word and the Rose began to mingle. The "vampires" had a weird way of doing things. They'd come up to her and sniff her, like they were breathing her in. It tickled Rose. Then they were all smiles and compliments, and every once in a while she'd catch them taking another whiff and she'd feel the same tickle. It was almost as if losing energy was giving her more energy. A giddy sense of energy. Everything was fun and everyone was funny and all she wanted to do was dance.

"Rose I figured it out!" The Doctor ran up to her as if from no where.

Rose laughed at his erratic entrance. "what did you figure out Doctor?"

"What's different about this planet in this universe." He made the chomping motion with his mouth again. "Their fangs are on the sides, not in the front. It was so obvious. How did I miss that?"

"That's what you ditched me for? Well congratulations Doctor. I hope you had fun playing detective!" She looked at his empty hand. "Where's your banana?"

He smiled at her. "I traded it in for a favor." Just then the lights dimmed and a slow melody began to play. "May I have this dance?" The Doctor held his hand out to Rose.

"you traded your banana to get to slow dance with me?" Rose thought this was hilarious, she couldn't stop snickering. She grabbed the Doctor's hand, let him lead her to the dance floor, and wrapped his hands around her waist as they began to sway.

"Well you see Rose, when these um vampires breathe in your energy, they exhale a sort of false pleasure energy if you will. Not real energy, but a substitute that the brain really gets a kick out of. You inhale this and it gives you an almost overwhelming need to well...party. And in return you make more energy for them. This slow dance will give you time to clear your head and recuperate."

"Liar. You just wanted to slow dance with me." Rose gave the Doctor a smug smile.

"That's only partially true. I didn't trade the banana for the slow dance anyways. I traded the banana for the slow dance song request."

"What song reque-"

Just then a man walked up to the microphone. "Okay ladies and gentlemen we're going foreign-retro with a song request from The Doctor dedicated to Rose Tyler. Let's take it back to the year 2013 with 'Just give me a Reason.' By American Earth Artist Pink."

"Listen Rose. Listen to these words. These are the words that sing to me every night."

Rose nodded hesitantly as the song began to play. She wrapped her arms around The Doctor's neck and they began to dance all while memories flooded her mind:

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim

_Right then. I'll be off. Unless, ah, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London Hoppa, you know. It goes anywhere in the Universe, free of charge._

I let you see the parts of  
Me that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed  
Them.

_You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him._

_But he's not you._

_He needs you. That's very me._

Now you've been talking  
In your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me,  
Oh, oh

_"Doctor" Rose moaned his name._

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love.

_I love him and you're not him. You never will be._

"Rose" The Doctor whispered her name and broke the spell of reminiscing she found herself under. "Tell me, that day in your room, what did you say?"

Rose smiled and a tear fell down her face. "I said Doctor" Rose sniffled.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?"

She pulled his face close to hers and whispered in his ear "Doctor I love you."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's face and kissed her passionately. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled herself close against him as he held her tight.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not  
Broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on  
our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love  
Again


	6. Chapter 6

THIS CHAPTER DOES  
CONTAIN A SEX SCENE. THERE WILL BE A WARNING RIGHT BEFORE IT BEGINS AND A NOTICE TELLING YOU WHEN IT HAS ENDED. IF YOU PERFER NOT TO READ IT JUST SCROLL PAST IT.

He was hers. He was her doctor, and she couldn't believe it took her so long to realize it. She felt so stupid. What she wanted, what she had been dreaming about, had been right in front of her for months and she just now realized it. She kissed him. She kissed him to make up for all the times she could of but hadn't. She kissed him with everything she had because she wanted him to have her everything.

The Doctor held Rose tight as his lips caressed hers. He was afraid to let go, afraid that if he did she would change her mind and leave him. He never wanted her to go anywhere again, so he held her tight. Held her close. Held her with his arms, with his lips, and with his love. Rose Tyler and The Doctor finally reunited.

Rose kissed along the sides of his jaw and down his neck while he simply stood there, arms wrapped around her, lips parted open, filled with blissful joy. She kissed her way up to his ear and whispered gently into it, her breath tickling him. "S'go somewhere, you and me. S'get outta here."

The Doctor simply stared at her in response. Wondering if all of this was truly happening or if he had gone mad with energy loss. Against the Doctor's wishes, Rose fought her way out of his tight grasp. Then very softly she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand to calm the look of panic that formed on his face when she escaped him.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you ever again. It's for real this time. It's forever this time." and with that she began to lead him by his hand out of the mirrored building while he stumbled behind her in a complete daze.

As soon as they exited the building Rose turned around and kissed his dazed and open mouth shut. She smirked "Close your mouth. You'll catch flys." The Corners of The Doctor's mouth lifted into a dazzling smile. This was real. This was truly happening. The Doctor finally had the life he was forbidden from. His lonely days were gone.

"Race you." Said The Doctor, and without any warning he began to run towards the Tardis.

"Hey! That's no fair. I'm in heels. Come back here you!" Rose yelled at the Doctor as she tried to keep up.

"That was your doing not mine." The Doctor laughed looking back at poor Rose who was meters behind him.

Rose took off her shoes and sprinted to him, determined not to let him back too big of a fool out of her. Eventually she caught up and he  
Entered the Tardis only a second before her.

"That's not fair. You got a head start and-"

"Oh shut up." The Doctor interrupted and smashed his lips against hers almost desperately.

Rose whimpered and pulled on his collar, bringing him close, and pressing against him. Their mouths fought for dominance, and eventually Rose's mouth gave in and opened to accept The Doctor's tongue. It was like a dance within their mouths. The way his tongue so easily caressed hers and how easily hers complied to his strokes. After what felt like ages of this beautiful dance The Doctor eventually retrieved his tongue and Rose whimpered in response. She longed for it to come back, but The Doctor was not without a plan.

His lips found their way to her neck and he peppered light kisses all along it. Rose tangled her hands into his luscious locks trying to force his lips to kiss her with more pressure. Finally, to Rose's relief, he settled for a spot right at her pulse point. He let his tongue snake out and seductively pet the area, readying the spot for his lips. Then he locked on. He began kissing and sucking and nipping at her pulse point. The Doctor was determined to mark Rose as his and Rose had no complaints. She tilted her head to give him easier access. Her breathing sped up and her pulse raced harder pumping more blood into the precious area where his lips were marking her.

Then she moaned.

The Doctor had never heard her make that sound. Never heard his Rose sound so raw and vulnerable and needy and beautiful. It unawakened something within him. Something animal and very human. He needed her to make that sounds again.

WARNING. SEX SCENE AHEAD. IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE "SEX SCENE ENDED." Thank you.

His mouth mashed with hers once more. He was so incredibly needy. All he wanted was Rose. Her body, her smell, her touch. Everything. He pulled her even closer against him. Rose moaned when she felt a  
big beautiful bulge touch her stomach. The Doctor growled at that beautiful moan of hers.

"I want you." Rose gasped.

"You have me." The Doctor swiftly picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room in the Tardis.

Her room was dark and calming. The only light came from candles flickering throughout it. The Doctor sat Rose down and gently cupped her face and kissed her. The raw need died down to a slow romantic passion. A more careful need as if they were scared to break each other. It was the first time they had ever been so close and vulnerable with one another and now that that fact was setting in they were becoming scared.

Through blurred kisses and touches their clothes managed to disappear without them really noticing until The Doctor stepped away to drink Rose in.

She was perfect. Every  
Curve, every bump, every crevice.  
It seemed she was built just for him. " are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Rose Tyler." He opened his arms to her.

Rose could of sworn she saw him tear up, but talked herself into thinking it was trick of the flickering candle light. He was beautiful too, Rose must admit. Thin, but strong. Like he was sculpted from marble. Without hesitation Rose walked into his embrace and their lips met again.

The Doctor herded them to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. He laid Rose down and crawled on top of her. Giving her a look of raw emotion, raw love, and raw passion.

He begin to kiss down her stomach slowly, swirling his tongue within her belly button and nipping her inner thighs. Rose looked down at him in awe and in anticipation for what she knew he was about to do. Her breathing was quick and shallow, like soft pants as she watched.

He gave her clit a long lick and Rose gasped at the sensation. It had been so long since someone touched her this way. The Doctor smirked, proud of the reaction he could get out of Rose.

"You taste marvelous love." He began to lap at her juices and lick her clit more frantically, swirling his tongue around it every so often. He started pumping two fingers in and out of her, stretching her out. She was so wet. So wet for him.

"Doctor." He loved when she moaned his name.

"Mmm Rose" and she loved when he moaned hers.

The doctor pressed his lips to her clit and sucked on it fervently. Rose groaned as she felt a burning pressure build in her lower abdomen.

"Doctor stop!" Rose gasped.

He stopped immediately and looked up at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. Everything is wonderful. I just... I want the first time to be with you... Inside of me."

The Doctor smiled and crawled his way back to eye level with Rose and positioned himself.

"Now Rose are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? There's been some drinking tonight, there's been adrenaline highs, and some new and confusing feelings. I want to make sure you won't regret-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "At first I was scared. I was scared of a lot of things. Part of me still thought I was betraying him, and that scared me a lot. But then I realized you're here and he's not. That says something. You're here to take care of me, and you take such good care of me. You are my Doctor. Yes. I am sure."

"I love you Rose Tyler." The Doctor entered her slowly and they both gasped at these new feelings. He grabbed onto her hips and with her blessing began to move in and out. It had been hundreds of years since The Doctor felt this way. Since he felt such pleasure. He was overwhelmed with his moans and Rose's moans and the feeling of her tight slick walls milking him. This was pure bliss and The Doctor never wanted it to end.

"Oh Doctor"

"Oh Rose"

"I.. I think I'm going to cum"

"Do it. Cum for me Rose Tyler. Cum for your Doctor"

That sentence sent Rose over the edge and her walls began to contract in pleasure and bliss.

Her climax triggered the Doctor's own as he let out a groan and spilt his warm seed into Rose's womb.

END OF SEX SCENE!

They both laid in each other's arms catching their breath.

"That was-"

"Fantastic". The Doctor finished Rose's sentence."Rose, I just want to tell you you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I!"

"You've said that to me before." Rose said as she snuggled up to him.

"So I have" The Doctor put a protective arm around Rose. Everything was perfect and laid together in perfect harmony.

Suddenly Rose's phone on the night stand began to ring. Rose groaned and reached for it.

"Hello?"

"ROSE TYLER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jackie yelled from the other line.

Uh oh.


End file.
